For each other, enjoy
by Plain Jane Is A Vampire
Summary: This title is here to stay, hopefully. Used to be Of Powers and Love, which used to be untitled for the mo. Thanks to daxy for the title suggestion. Chater 7 up. Speed comes back... as a vampire, and our CSI's might fall. For each other... enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Untitled for the Mo.

**It's a CSI Miami and CSI fic. Yes I know I have waaaaaaaaaaay to many things up and need to get Sirius. Hehe get it? Sirius, serious. Oh and by the way only thirteen here, so ummm no adult content. I have no clue where this will end up or the final pairings 'cause I might change them at the last mo. I have no clue what to call this either so any advice will be useful. This is AU, very AU. J**

**Warning: Slash and femslash, if you don't like it (really who wouldn't except homophobes, the bakas) don't read it.**

**Disclaimer: Is it mine? A) No, B) no, C) no, or D) all of the above.**

**If you answered D you're correct. A+++++++ and a cookie for you! **

Elizabeth Yone sighed as the phone rang for what seemed like the hundredth time today. She was in the middle of a very important and trying case. It was about a man who hit his son and had allegedly killed his wife because she had a lover. Elizabeth was representing the son, Jacob, who claimed it was his father's fault that the kid's mom had taken a lover, as they had not slept together since he was born. It was pretty interesting, if you hadn't worked on the case for months and heard the story a million times, which Elizabeth had.

She was about to answer the phone when someone knocked on the door. Deeming, the phone call less important, Elizabeth went to answer the door. She was surprised to see two police officers standing on her door step. "Gentlemen, can I help you?"

"Yes, Ms. Yone if you would come with us, we have a few questions to ask you." the first officer said.

"Where do you want to take me and for what reason?" Elizabeth asked in a reasonably calm tone of voice considering the situation.

"To the Las Vegas crime lab, we have a few questions involving your' current case."

"Okay I'll come but I want to leave after an hour, this case is very important, got it?"

"That shouldn't be a problem Miss." the second officer said.

-At the Lab-

At the lab Elizabeth was greeted by two CSIS, who introduced themselves as Greg Sanders and Sara Sidle. "Ms. Yone, we need to talk to you about your recent case." Mr. Sanders said

"Why, is something wrong?" Elizabeth was concerned.

The male showed her a picture of body, which was horribly familiar. "Do you know this person?"

"Yes, that's my client's father. But how, what…" Elizabeth was rather confused.

"He was found in Miami, stabbed to death." Ms. Sidle said.

"We would like to speak with your' client, but he demanded his lawyer."

"And you couldn't call me because…why?"

"I forgot your' number." Elizabeth turned to see Jacob smiling sheepishly.

"That's okay." Elizabeth drew Jacob into a one armed hug.

The CSIS lead them to an interrogation room. "Where were you on Friday night June thirteenth?" The female CSI asked once they were all seated.

"At home, watching a movie, and no, no one was around besides me." Elizabeth, having once been a CSI was quite familiar with the procedures.

Jacob, less used to this said "At home, eating dinner, than watching a movie."

"Yes well Jacob you're free to go, Ms. Yone, could you please stay?"

"Ms. Yone, we need an undercover investigator and if you're interested, here's your' badge."

"Oh I'm very interested."

"Then pack your' bags you're going to Miami."

**Wow, two updates in one day, I'm rather pleased. Bye, **

**Plain Jane Is A Vampire**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

**I found a title, yay. Enjoy.**

**Warning: Slash and femslash pairings**

**Disclaimer CSI & CSI Miami aren't mine, sadly.**

_Thoughts _

_**Conscience's thoughts.**_

After they had taken off, Elizabeth went to sleep leaving Jacob with orders to wake her up before they landed.

FF à

"Elizabeth, wake-up." Jacob shook the lawyer gently to wake her up.

"Are we there?" Liz asked sleepily

"Yes. I guy named Horatio Caine is going to meet us at the airport."

"Ok…, but who is he?"

"The head of the Miami Dade CSI team. He's the one who's going to get you your' job."

"Attention passengers this is your' captain speaking. Flight 124 to Miami will be landing in aprox ten minutes, please fasten your seatbelts."

FF à

After the two had picked up their luggage, they went to the lobby to look for Horatio.

About five minutes later a man with red hair and sunglasses walked up to them. "Are you two Ms. Yone and Mr. Sulvasa?"

Jacob nodded. "Yes that's us."

"I'm Horatio Caine."

"Elizabeth Yone."

"Jacob Sulvasa."

"Now Ms. Yone, I understand you're applying for a temporary job on the team."

"Yes. I believe that it will be helpful for my client's case."

"Well why are they letting you investigate this case, seeing as you're a potential suspect?"

"They have no records of me leaving Vegas; check with Gil Grissom if you don't believe me."

"Then you're good to investigate the case?"

"I should be."

"Good. Lucky for you, we could use a temporary member."

"Great, when do I start?"

"How about we go meet the rest of the team now?"

FF à

They arrived at the Miami Dade Crime lab around two o'clock. Inside Horatio called the team down to the lobby. Soon two people, a man and a woman were standing in the lobby.

"Where's Eric?" Horatio asked.

"Right here H, what's the-" he stopped mid sentence looking at Liz, and a smile came across his face. "Liz, is that you?"

"Oh my god, Eric? I haven't seen you in ages."

"I know. You're going to join the team?"

"Yeah"

Ryan's P.o.V.

I watched jealously as Eric and the new girl greeted each other. They were obviously close, maybe old lovers. _**Why do you care, it's not like you two could ever be together. Eric is straight s-t-r-a-i-g-h-t straight. **__Yeah well he's also s-e-x-y sexy. __**Still, you can never have him.**__ A man can dream, though._

Eric's P.o.V.

I looked over at the group and saw Ryan staring at Liz, an unrecognizable emotion in his eyes. For a second, I hoped that it was jealousy, but it was just wishful thinking.

Narrator's P.o.V.

"Hi I'm Elizabeth Yone."

"Calliegh Dunqueques" (**AN Argh I know that's not spelled right.)**

"Ryan Wolfe." Elizabeth noticed that Ryan was staring at her oddly at made a mental note to talk to him later.

After her tour of the lab, Liz pulled Ryan over to a deserted hallway and said "Listen you don't have any competition, Eric's not exactly into girl, capesh?"

"I have no clue what you're talking about."

"Listen, I know you like Eric, and I'm saying he's available, got it?"

"I don't…"

"Oh please, spare me the, I don't like him crap, I know you do and I think you'd be good for each other." With that, Elizabeth walked off, leaving Ryan speechless.

FF à

"So Liz, where are you staying?"

"I don't know some hotel I guess."

"Not anymore, you're staying with me, got it?"

"Thanks Eric."

FF à (At Eric's house)

Eric led her to a guest room. "This is where you'll be staying."

"Thanks, I think I'll turn in, good night."

"'night"

**Yay, I like how it turned out, do you? **


	3. Chapter 3

Untitled For the Mo. Chapter 3

**Yay chapter 3 already. I still don't know what to call this. In this chapter, you'll find out just how AU this story is. Fair warning, this chapter ends in a bit of a cliffy. May thanks to daxy, this story's only reviewer currently.**

**Warning: slash in later chapters**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

"Liz, it's time to get up, it's your' first day of work and you don't want to be late." Eric knocked on the guestroom door.

"No, go 'way." A very sleepy Liz groaned

Eric opened the door "Lizzie, it's time for work." Elizabeth moved and for a second Eric thought she was going to get up. He no longer thought that after a shoe hit him in the head. Eric sighed; he had forgotten that Liz was the world's worst morning person. What could he do to get her to wake up? He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't see the other shoe flying at his head and didn't get the chance to duck. "Hey, now that's not nice."

He got no response as Elizabeth had gone back to sleep. A few minutes of thinking, Eric got an idea. He got a running start and jumped on the bed. "What the hell?" Elizabeth shouted.

Eric was laughing "It's time to get up, Liz." he ducked the pillow aimed at his head and walked out of the room, leaving Liz to get ready.

FF - -

About ten minutes into the day, Ryan and Liz were called on a case.

When they arrived on the scene it was deserted. Both CSIs knew something was wrong. There should be cops everywhere. Their cars were here, but the cops were MIA. Guns drawn, Elizabeth and Ryan went into the house. It was pitch black, which was why, five steps in, Ryan, tripped. Liz found the light switch and flipped it. "Oh my god." she said.

Ryan got up. "I think we've found the missing cops." he said as he surveyed the many corpses scattered everywhere. He turned to face Liz, and saw someone sneaking up on her. "Elizabeth, look out."

Liz turned around, saw the culprit, with blood still on his hands, and instantly was a blur of motion. The two exchanged blows while Ryan called for back-up. Eventually the perp landed a blow that knocked Elizabeth flat on her back. He stepped towards Ryan and smiled, showing his fangs. _A vampire_. Ryan thought. Without thinking anymore, Ryan transformed and threw himself into the fight.

Elizabeth's P.o.V.

I pulled out of the fight and watched Ryan, in werewolf form, kick our suspect's ass. Finally the vampire collapsed and Ryan went back to human form.

"Wow, werewolf. I never would've guessed."

"You're not scared?"

"No, why would I be?"

"I don't know maybe because I'm not human.

I smiled, showing my fangs. "Neither am I." I said.

Narrator's' P.o.V.

"Well that was unexpected." Ryan sat down.

"Whatever. Let's go look at our perp." The two walked over to the vampire.

Ryan gasped. "This… this is impossible."

"What's wrong?"

"This is Timothy Speedle, he's been dead for two years."

**Well I bet you hate me now. The next one will be up soon, but first I've gotta update my Quizilla. Thanks for reading, bye. **

Plain Jane Is A Vampire


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Well you've waited a really long time and now it's here, be happy.**

**Warning: slash**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

Rewind- At the Lab

Eric, H, and Calleigh were getting ready to respond to Ryan's back up call. When ready, they got in a car and made the fifteen minute drive in five.

When they arrived on scene the team was completely unprepared for the sight inside the house. There were many cops lying on the floor, all dead. In the living room, Elizabeth and Ryan were studying what appeared to be another dead body, though when they got close, they could see that it was a he, and that he was alive.

"Who is it?" Eric asked.

"Ryan said his name is Timothy Speedle."

"That's impossible; Speed has been dead for two years." H said.

"Well maybe it's someone who looks like Speed." Calleigh said.

"No actually, Speed is a vampire." Elizabeth said.

"Uh huh right. Ms. Yone did you hit your' head?"

Elizabeth walked over to Speed, and pulled back his lips to reveal his fangs. Eric walked over to see if they were real, and Speed jumped up, knocking Elizabeth down. Before he could jump on Eric, though, Ryan tackled Eric, bringing them both down. Before Speed could make another move an energy field-cage appeared around him.

"Who did that?" H asked

"I did." Calleigh said, "but I can't hold it for long, I'm only half elf, and a beginner at that."

"Well then let me help." said ?????????

**End.**


	5. Chapter 5

-1Chapter Five

**Here it is enjoy.**

**Warning: Slash, femslash**

**Disclaimer: CSI: Miami stuff, not mine.**

"Well then let me help." In the doorway stood the woman who had offered her help. She was obviously full elf with light brown hair and ears of the pointed variety.

"Alyssa, what are you doing here?" Ryan asked of his old friend.

"The council sent me over to deal with the rouge."

"Well he's not a rouge; he's a newborn without a master or mentor to help him." Elizabeth said

"And how would you know Ms…"

"Yone, Elizabeth Yone. And other than the fact that I'm a vampire and I'm able to tell newborns from experienced vampires, I know because he looks a lot like me from when my master abandoned me."

"Oh sorry." Alyssa said

"It's okay, council lackeys, more often then not have no clue what they are talking about."

Before Alyssa could respond Calleigh said, "So what are we gonna do about Speed?"

"Well he needs a mentor, someone to look out for him when he goes into bloodlust." Alyssa was running through a list of possible candidates it her when Elizabeth said "I'll do it."

"Are you sure Liz, you know how much trouble rouges can be." Eric said concernedly.

"He's not a rouge."

"I know that I just don't want you to get hurt."

"It's nice of you to worry, but I can take of my self and besides that, he'll be your' problem too. Anyways Eric I think you're suffocating Ryan." Eric blushed and got off of Ryan, who stood up and walked over to Alyssa.

"Speaking of staying with someone, Alyssa, where are you staying?" Calleigh asked.

"I don't really know."

"You're going to stay with me then." Ryan said firmly.

"Yay, thanks Ry. Homemade delicious delicacies, here I come." Alyssa gave Ryan a hug.

"Delicious delicacies?" Elizabeth asked

"Ryan is like the awesomesest of awesome cooks."

"Really? Lucky you. Eric over there can't cook for crap, so I'm stuck with all cooking."

"Well then why don't you guys come over for dinner tonight?"

"What about Speed?"

"Think of it as his first lesson, hold up vampires can eat real food?"

"Yeah."

"Great. Hey Ryan."

"Yes?"

"Eric, Horatio, Calleigh, Speed, and Elizabeth are comeing over for dinner tonight, k?"

Ryan's P.o.V.

I sighed. I had forgotten about Alyssa's tendencies. Oh well to late now. I had to figure out what to make for seven people.

**End.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Who else thinks that the fact that I've got really off topic with this story? I do, and I'm gonna try to do better, k? Guys this is the only update you'll be getting from me sorry.**

**Warning: A bit more slashy in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Copyrighted crap is not mine, it's theirs.**

Ryan sighed as once again as he went through his pantry for something to make, and again, there was nothing, not even PB&J. "What's wrong Ry?" Alyssa asked.

"Well you invited five people over for dinner, I have nothing to make, and they're going to be here any minute." The doorbell rang. "Scratch that, they're here." Ryan started to panic.

"Ryan, breathe. You go upstairs, get changed and I'll handle our guests. And don't wear a sweater vest either." Alyssa added as an after thought. Alyssa went to open the door. "Hi come on in, make yourselves at home. I need to go check on something in the kitchen." Taking notice of what everyone was wearing, Alyssa hurried to Ryan's bedroom, which conveniently was in the same hallway as the kitchen. Bursting in without knocking, Alyssa said, "Okay you want to go casual, but nice." sighing when Ryan gave her a look of confusion, Alyssa walked over to his closet. "Oh my freaking god Ryan, why in hell do you have all these sweater vests in here? You do not; absolutely do not look good in them, no one does."

"Damnit Alyssa, just find me something to wear, will you?"

"Okay okay no need to go all PMS on me." After about ten minutes of searching through his closet, Alyssa found the perfect out fit, a pair of tight blue jeans and a green shirt. Deciding that that was as good as they were going to get, Alyssa let Ryan get dressed. Once he came out, the pair headed out to the living room. When they arrived, instead of having Ryan make up some ridiculous cover story, Alyssa said, "I have some bad news for you all. I through not paying enough attention, burned dinner, so we're gonna have to go out to eat."

"Sure, that sounds like an okay idea, but what about Speed?" But Speed was gone.

**Bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Oh my god I am soooooooo sorry I haven't updated this in like forever, but lately with school and all, I haven't been doing too much writing. Forgive me?**

**Warning: slash**

**Disclaimer: CSI: Miami copyrighted shit not mine.**

"Oh just fucking lovely. We've got a newborn vampire with no self control running around in a world full of meals." Elizabeth noticed that the others were not paying even the tiniest bit of attention to her rant. In fact, they seemed to be staring at her, or rather something behind her. Liz turned around to see, Speed.

"Ummmmmmm hi?" said Speed, who seemed extremely uncomfortable with everyone staring at him. "Is something wrong?"

"Do you remember anything that happened earlier?" Eric asked curiously.

"No not really."

"Speed, what's the last thing you remember? Horatio asked.

Speed looked troubled for a moment, as though his memory had completely blanked, before saying, "I'm not sure."

"Well that must mean he's only a month old vampire, or less." Elizabeth said.

"How so?" Eric asked.

"Well in your' first month of being a vampire, you wont really remember much of your' human life." Elizabeth frowned. "He should remember something though."

"Maybe it's just that he doesn't want to remember?" Ryan said.

"Maybe." A knock sounded at the door, and Ryan went to answer it. He soon came back, with the crime labs coroner, Alexx.

"Hey Alex." Eric said.

"Hello Eric sorry…" Alexx trailed off as she recognized Speed. "Speed, Speed baby, you're alive?" her eyes filled with tears as Speed walked up to Alexx and gave her a hug. Alexx turned to the rest of the group, confusion in her eyes. "But how?"

"Let me explain." Elizabeth said. "It seems H has a knack for hiring mystical creatures. After all he's the only human one on the team. Eric's a shape shifter, Ryan's a werewolf, Calliegh is a half-elf, and Speed and I are vampires."

Instead of crying out in shock or disbelief, Alexx smiled. "Well I knew about Ryan, but the rest of you, well I always thought something was funny about it, but I never thought you all might be mythical creatures."

"Well Speed is a relatively new vampire, so that might explain him, he was just plain weird." Calliegh said.

"Hey now Call, that's just not nice at all." Speed said in protest to the insult.

"Yes well we might want to get back to the task at hand." Elizabeth said.

"Yes we might. Speed, think harder, what's the last thing you remember."

"I can't." Speed said

"Try a bit more baby." Alexx urged. Speed closed his eyes as though in deep concentration. It was ten minutes later before he opened them again. "Okay, I remember now. The last thing I remember is, Eric telling me he is gay."

"What?" asked everyone who didn't already know.

Speed smirked "Oh Eric you didn't tell them yet? I suppose you haven't asked that patrol officer, who you thought was cute, out yet either. What was his name again? Ryan Wolfe?"

Eric groaned. "Speed can I talk to you for a minute?" without waiting for an answer, Eric forcefully dragged Speed out into the kitchen. "Listen, after you died Ryan came-"

"Hold up, I died?"

"Yes."

"Than how am I here?"

"You came back as a vampire."

"What the fuck? I knew about shape shifters, but vampires?"

"Yeah. And you are one."

"Okay, continue."

"Well H hired Ryan. So now he's my co-worker. This is terribly embarrassing, because Ryan is as straight as straight can get, and now he knows I like him."

"But he isn't straight." Alyssa, who had been eavesdropping shamelessly, said. Eric looked confused and Alyssa explained. "He's bi. But that's not what I came to tell you. You know how I made dinner reservations? Well you and Ryan are the only ones going. Everyone else has decided to stay and help Speed."

"But I want to help Speed."

"Yes well we drew straws; Ryan gets to be the one to go to the restaurant. And since he we don't want him to go alone you're going with him."

**I'm ending here, hope you liked. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

**Wow eight already. So far I think it's good, but well, I'm a bigger fan of CSI than CSI: Maimi, so yeah, it might be ooc.**

**AARGH**

**Warning: slash**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, right?**

Ode de Crepe was a really fancy restaurant. A really fancy restaurant that did not like gay couples. At all. So when Eric and Ryan showed up, just the two of them at a romantic restaurant, it was easy for the manager to make assumptions. And throw them out. Literally.

"Okay well dinner is out of the question." Eric said after looking at his watch. "And the girls will throw us out if we come back now, so how about a movie? My treat?"

Ryan blushed " S… sure, why not?" He stammered "How about we go see The Grudge 2?"

"Uhhhhhhhh sure, fine by me." But strangely enough Eric seemed oddly uncomfortable with the selection.

**IamalineclickmeWTF?!**

Meanwhile, back at Ryan's house--

Calliegh, H, and Alexx had left for the lab, leaving Alyssa, Elizabeth, and Speed alone to be bored.

The three were currently waiting for Jacob to show up, so they could question Speed. Liz and Alyssa figured that this way, Jacob could call for back-up, while they fought if Speed got out of control again. Of course, not knowing what was wrong in the first place created problems with this plan. Like what if Speed took out Jacob? Liz would kill if something happened to him.

There was no more time for thinking as Liz opened it to reveal…

**There woulb be more, but I wanted this out today.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Holy crap! I haven't updated in over a year, that is really bad even for me, but I didn't get any reviews so I felt kinda sad. I used to at least have one or two regular readers. Where is the love for silly dark haired authors? **

**Warning: Non-reviewers will be shot. Survivors will be shot again. (by survivors I mean those still conscious) Say hello to Vinnie the stun gun.**

**Readers: hi Vinnie**

**Vinnie: -noise stun guns make****-**

**Me: -laughs manically-**

**Readers: -sweat drop-**

**Vinnie: buzz buzz buzz? (what the hell.)**

**Me: Quiet or they'll find out you're really a bee! Oops. I blame you.**

**Vinnie; buz buzzz (you idiot)**

**Obviously I was joking about the being shot part, but please review?**

**The real warning: slash (for real) and other fun.**

**Disclaim: the characters but for 'Liz an 'Lyssa aren't mine.**

At the movies Ryan and Eric were pleasantly surprised to see that their were no libes and there was a show in five minutes. Granted it was not for the Grudge 2 but another equally good if not a 'scary' movie like the Grudge 2. It was The Blues brothers. Though old The Blues Brothers was a classic and both Ryan and Eric agreed to see it instead.

**With the others.**

When the doorbell rang Liz was the first to answer it, and there lay some flowers but no Jacob. '_Who would be sending Ryan flowers, and at this time of night?'_ Liz brought the flowers inside and shut the door. She quickly rejoined the others.

"Hey lookie." Alyssa was the first to notice the flowers in Elizabeth's hand. "someone sent Ryan flowers.

"That's what I would assume," said Liz stiffly

"Aww Elizabeth you're so stiff, relax a little.." Alyssa pulled Liz into a one armed hug.

"What does the card say?" Speed asked.

Liz away from Alyssa and read the card out loud. "To: Elizabeth Yone, From: Jacob Sulvasa."

"What the hell is Jacob doing sending me flowers?"

Just then Eric and Ryan walked in staring at the three. "What's with you?" Eric said looking pointedly at the three.

Without a word Liz continued reading the card

"Liz,

I must say you are more stupid then I would have expected, not being able to figure out I was a vampire and all. Of course now that I have defected to the proper side, I will kill you all and I will no longer need to use Speedle as my puppet so he is free though others will come and they will kill you.

Sincerely the Vampire Master of Puppets,

Jacob."

"Oh crap"


End file.
